1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an NMR probe for executing an NMR measurement, and relates to a probe structure spatially uniformizing temperatures of a sample pipe and a sample solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Since an unevenness of a temperature of a sample pipe causes a disarrangement of an NMR signal, it is necessary to execute a temperature control for making the temperature of the sample pipe spatially uniform, and it is required to control a temperature of a portion close to the sample pipe accordingly. “Unevenness of temperature” in this case means a cause disarranging the NMR signal, and is synonymous with “temperature gradient” described in patent documents 1 to 3 JP-A-2002-196056, JP-A-2002-168932 and JP-A-2001-242229.
Most of NMR probes are provided with a vacuum heat insulating pipe covering an entire of the sample pipe in a position close to the sample pipe, thereby reducing a heat making an intrusion into the sample pipe from a probe case so as to satisfy the requirement mentioned above.
However, in the NMR probe having a specification that the sample pipe is inserted perpendicularly to an inserting direction to a magnetic bore, the vacuum heat insulating pipe becomes structurally shorter, and does not satisfy the requirement mentioned above. Further, the NMR probe which can not be provided with the vacuum heat insulating pipe due to a special-purpose specification does not satisfy the requirement mentioned above. Further, in the NMR probe requiring a higher temperature control, the requirement mentioned above can not be satisfied only by the provision of the vacuum heat insulation. Accordingly, it becomes a problem to uniformize the spatial temperature of the NMR probe in which the requirement can not be satisfied only by the provision of the vacuum heat insulating pipe, or in which the vacuum heat insulating pipe itself can not be provided.